McFamily
by merderlover1forevs
Summary: Meredith and Derek's family. It's a one shot about them and their kids. It's really cute and sweet, so please read and review!


**HEY! I'm getting kind of bored with my I Spy story and I just thought about this little story. In this story there is no Zola (sadly) and the plane crash DID happen and Lexie did die (sadly). So thank you for reading and please review!**

Meredith Grey has never been so happy in her life. As she looked down at her little bundle of joy, she had a little flutter in her stomach. She and Derek had made the most beautiful baby anyone has ever seen.

"Hi, baby girl." Meredith cooed, stroking her cheek.

"Mommy and Daddy love you so much." Derek added, running his fingers through his daughter's hair.

"She's perfect, Derek." She said, eyes still glued on her baby.

"Just like her mommy." He kissed the top of Meredith's head.

"We never came up with a name…" Meredith said finally looking at Derek.

"You came up with one that I really liked." He smiled.

"Charlotte Isobel Shepherd." Meredith said, looking at her daughter.

"I love you." Derek smiled and kissed his wife.

"I love you too." She kissed back.

The past few hours, people stopped in to see baby Charlotte and see how Meredith was doing. The labor was actually pretty easy; baby Charlotte was ready to some into the world and she didn't want to hurt her mommy. Meredith and Charlotte were released from the hospital and the family of three went home.

The past two years were amazing. Charlotte was a very smart girl and loved talking. She would go on and on talking about her toys and movies she watched. Meredith and Derek loved their little girl so much.

"Wake up, sleepy heads!" Charlotte busted open her parents door and jumped on Derek.

"Good morning baby." Meredith said rolling over to face her daughter.

"Me not a baby, me two!" Charlotte explained putting to fingers out.

"That's right, big girl!" Derek tickled her and put her in the middle of them.

"What do you want to do today, Char?" Meredith asked.

"Can we go to the park? Then get pizza and ice cream?" Charlotte asked pushing her beautiful curly blonde hair out of her face.

"Anything you want." Derek answered.

"Thank you, Mommy and Daddy." She smiled and rubbed her tummy, "I hungry, Daddy."

"How about you and I go downstairs and make pancakes for mommy?" Derek suggested to Charlotte.

"Yeah! And then I draw a picture for mommy!" Charlotte turned to her mother and smiled.

"I would love that, big girl. But before you go downstairs, you have to give mommy a big kiss." Meredith pulled Charlotte closer and Charlotte gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you big girl!" Meredith smiled. Derek kissed his wife good morning before picking up Charlotte and giving her a piggy back ride downstairs.

Meredith slowly got out of bed and put her hands on her back. Her back never hurt this much with Charlotte. Today was the day they were going to tell Charlotte about the baby, so that's why they were having a Charlotte day.

She managed to get up, put her slippers and her robe on and made her way down the steps. When she got to the kitchen she couldn't help but smile; Charlotte was sitting on the counter singing along to the radio as Derek sang too, mixing the pancakes. Charlotte laughed every time Derek smiled and it made Meredith's heart flutter.

"What's going on in here?" Meredith smiled as she walked towards them.

"Me and Daddy are singing and making bweakfast!" Charlotte explained, pointing to Derek.

"Oh, Daddy's singing too?" Meredith asked as she moved to Charlotte.

"Yeah, Mommy, he a good singer." Charlotte cuddle into her mother's chest and Meredith put her arms around her.

"Daddy, is an amazing singer." Derek said kissing Meredith on the lips.

"I bet you are." She laughing.

"Where's your picture for mommy, Char?" Derek asked and immediately she pulled a picture off the fridge and handed it to Meredith.

"Thank you so much! It's beautiful, baby girl." Meredith kissed the top of her head.

The family finished breakfast and soon were at the park. Meredith and Derek took turns pushing her on the swing and Meredith took so many pictures. Char sat on Meredith's lap as they went down the slide and Derek picked her up and threw her in the air. Charlotte made a couple park friends, so Meredith and Derek sat at the park bench. They talked about the baby and Charlotte as he held her hand and draped an arm around her.

They left the park and went to the nearest pizza place. Meredith allowed Charlotte to get a soda pop, which made her so happy. When the pizza came, Charlotte was starving and ate three pieces. Meredith and Derek laughed at their daughter with pizza sauce on her face and on her hands.

When Charlotte was cleaned up, they paid and left to go to the ice cream parlor. Charlotte had trouble deciding whether to get a slushie or chocolate ice cream; she decided to get the chocolate. Meredith ordered strawberry ice ream and Derek got coffee ice cream. They walked to the bench and ate their ice cream. Charlotte was getting sleepy when they left the ice cream parlor so Derek held her to the car.

The drive home was quick and Meredith and Derek talked about the baby again. When they got home, Charlotte woke up and they all sat on the couch watching Cinderella.

"Charlotte, Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you." Meredith said as they were watching the movie.

"Yes, Mommy?" Charlotte asked looking at her mother.

"Well, you know how your friends have little brothers or sisters? You are going to be big sister." Meredith explained as Derek, intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I am gonna get a baby brother or sister?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"Yeah, are you happy?" Derek asked.

"I am very happy, when are we going to see the baby?" Charlotte asked.

"Soon, baby girl," Meredith sighed, "Soon.

Meredith was now 8 and a half months pregnant and was about to have these babies any day now. Meredith, Derek and Charlotte were so excited that they were twins; Charlotte was extra happy because she got a baby sister and a baby brother.

Meredith was watching Derek's surgery, when she felt a painful kick.

"Dr. Shepherd, are you okay?" A nurse asked when she saw Meredith beant over clutching her stomach.

"I-I think I'm in labor." She stuttered. Derek stopped operating and looked at his wife.

"Dr. Nelson, can you take over for me?" Derek said as he walked over to Meredith.

"C'mon, let's get you into a room." Derek said, helping Meredith out of the OR.

"Ah, Derek, it hurts!" Meredith stopped walking and bent over.

"I know, here, sit here." Derek helped her into a wheel chair.

They got into an exam room and she was fully dilated. Derek sat behind Meredith and she leaned into his touch. Every time she pushed, she would squeeze his hand and he would kiss the top of her head.

Soon, cries began to fill the room. "Are, are they okay?" Meredith asked as Derek cut the cord.

"They're perfect, Mer." Derek replied, carrying two babies to his wife.

Meredith held the baby girl and Derek held the baby boy. He sat on the edge of the bed and soon the nurses left.

"You did amazing." Derek kissed his wife on the lips lightly.

"They're beautiful, when can we see Charlotte?" Meredith asked and ironically Charlotte and Christina walked in.

"Mommy, are the babies here?" Charlotte whispered walking over to the bed.

"Yeah, come here and see them." She replied signaling her to walk over. Charlotte sat in between her parents and looked at her baby siblings.

"What's their names, Mommy?" Charlotte whispered again.

"This is Alexandra Caroline Shepherd," She showed her the baby, "And this is Matthew Christopher Shepherd."

The past two years have been hectic. Charlotte was now four and the twins were one. Charlotte was a great big sister; she helped feed the babies, played with them and even helped change diapers.

Today, Meredith was off and expecting Derek home any minute now. Today was his birthday so she decided to surprise him.

"Char, go get the card you made him." Meredith said as she wiped Alexa and Mattie.

"Okay, Mommy." She started to run.

"No running on the stairs, Charlotte!" Meredith yelled and she heard her little footsteps slow down.

"Okay, girly, let's get your dress on." She said picking up Alexa and Mattie.

"Momma? Daddy, coming home?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah, Daddy will be home soon." She walked up the steps, holding both the twins.

"Charlotte, where are you at?" She yelled, walking into her bedroom.

"Right here, mommy!" Charlotte jumped out of her closet.

"There's my big girl! Can you help me get the twins ready?" Meredith asked walking into the twin's bedroom.

"Yes, mommy!" Charlotte loved helping them.

The two put Alexa's dress on and put a polo and khakis on Mattie. Charlotte was wearing her favorite pink and white floral dress. They went downstairs and heard the garage door open.

"Okay, Charlotte come here!" Meredith whispered signaling to come stand by the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Derek walked in the door.

"Happy Birthday, daddy!" Charlotte yelled, reaching up to Derek.

"Thank you guys, so much." He kissed Charlotte's head and took Mattie out of Meredith's arms and kissed his head.

"And thank you too, little Miss Alexa." He kissed the baby's sleeping head. "Thank you, Mer." He kissed Meredith on the lips. It was a quick one because they were in front of the kids, but she managed to slip her tongue in.

The family ate dinner which was spaghetti; Charlotte helped cook it with Meredith so she kept asking if Derek liked it. Every time she asked, Derek would say it was gave him his card and Meredith gave him a new scrub cap from Meredith fed the twins their baby food as everyone else ate spaghetti. After that they ate, Meredith brought out the cake Charlotte helped make. Meredith baked it and Alexa, Mattie, and Charlotte iced it.

After cake and ice cream, they put in a movie and relaxed on the couch. Charlotte wanted to watch Monsters Inc. so they watched it. Derek and Meredith sat on the couch until Alexa began to cry. Mer got up and rocked her to sleep and laid her upstairs in her crib next to Mattie's crib.

"Hey, Char, come sit with me and mommy." Derek signaled. The couple cuddled on the couch and Charlotte sat on Derek's lap.

"Hey, love bug, we've got some big news to tell you." Meredith said.

"Am I gonna be a big sister again?" She asked excitedly.

Meredith and Derek looked at each other surprised. "Yeah, how did you know?" Meredith asked, stroking her hair.

"I was hoping that I would have another one and I worked!" Charlotte explained. Meredith kissed her head and she soon fell asleep.

Meredith and Derek sat in the hospital bed together, praying their baby would be okay. She had gone through early labor and their baby boy, Andrew George Shepherd, was not doing very well.

Meredith had cried herself to sleep as Derek held her tightly. Charlotte, Alexa and Mattie, who were know two, were staying at their house with April, Jackson and Alex. This pregnancy was harder than the other one's; Meredith went through an 18 hour labor and it hurt her body the most. Derek was there holding her hand every step of the way.

Andrew was put in the NICU as sso as he was born. Meredith replayed seeing her son for only 10 seconds. When Meredith was wakes up, she would be able to see him. Derek really wanted to see his baby boy, but he didn't want to leave his wife's side.

"Derek?" Meredith asked, looking up at him.

"Good morning beautiful." He kissed her fore head.

"Where's Andrew?" She asked immediately.

"He's down at the NICU, the nurses said we could go down there when you wake up." He stoked her cheek.

"Well, can we go now?" She asked eyes wide open.

"Yeah, do you need a wheel chair?" Derek asked helping her sit up.

"No, I just want to see him." She replied standing up. With Derek's help, they made their way to the NICU and sat down next to their son.

"He's so big, why is he in here then?" Meredith questioned as she stroked Andrew's hair.

"Andy's a big boy, but until he can eat by himself he has to stay here." Derek replied rubbing his son's arm.

"I want him to meet the kids." Meredith's eyes began to tear up. Derek moved over to her and stroked her cheek.

"I know honey," He kissed her on the lips, "I do too."

Charlotte was now seven years old, Mattie and Alexa were four and Andrew was one. Charlotte loved school and was a very smart girl; she had a lot of friends and was a favorite student to the teachers. Alexa and Matt were starting pre school; Alexa was a sweet little girl, she drew pictures for her teachers and her parents. Matthew was a trouble maker; Meredith was called by his teacher's plenty of times because he started fights. Andrew was a quiet baby; he ate when he was supposed to, he slept through the night and rarely cried.

Meredith and Derek couldn't be anymore happier. They took the kids to the park all the time. The couple grew closer and closer. Even through fights, they still loved each other.

As Meredith lay awake, watching her son sleeping, she thought about just how blessed she was.

"Mommy?" A little voice whispered.

Meredith turned around and saw Alexa standing there, holding her stuffed panda. "Yeah, baby girl?"

"I had a nightmare…" She whimpered.

"Oh, come lay with mommy." She lifted her up and placed her between Andrew and Derek.

"I can sleep now, mommy." Alexa smiled.

"Can I have a good night kiss?" Meredith asked. Alexa kissed her on the cheek then snuggled into her chest.

Meredith fell asleep, but was awaken by Alexa kicking her stomach. She lifted her head up a little and saw Matthew snuggling with Derek.

"Momma?" Charlotte asked.

"Hey, love bug, what's wrong?" Meredith asked turning around.

"I can fall asleep." She whispered.

"You want to come up her with Mommy?" She lifted Charlotte up and she lay between Andrew and Alexa.

"I love you, mommy." Charlotte looked up at Meredith.

"I love you too baby girl. You'll always be my baby girl." She kissed the top of her head and Charlotte fell asleep.

"I think we just got kicked out of bed." Derek smiled, peeking his head up.

"How did they all manage to get in here?" She smiled back.

"They probably planned it."

"They're perfect." She cooed, stroking Andrew's cheek.

"We're perfect." Derek moved his hand over Meredith's and intertwined fingers.

"I love you, Derek." She said.

"I love you too." He replied.


End file.
